It is proposed that a conference on plasma lipoprotein structure be held under the sponsorship of the New York Academy of Sciences. Research on plasma lipoproteins is moving at a very rapid pace. Although previous conferences on this subject have been held, none has focused directly on analyses of the structure of these macromolecular complexes. The advances in this area have been of a multidisciplinary nature; the knowldege acquired is far from conclusive and, in some instances, has been conflicting. The purpose of the proposed conference is to (1) bring together a group of investigators each of whom is actively engaged in research on plasma lipoprotein structure; (2) present the most recent developments derived from the application of various physical and chemical techniques; (3) compare the structural advances in the field of plasma lipoproteins with those made with other important related biological systems; (4) integrate all the available information into current concepts on the metabolism of plasma lipoproteins, thus providing the basis for an understanding of the mechanism of plasma lipoprotein disorders and atherosclerosis; (5) generate new ideas for future work in this area. The proceedings of the conference will be published by the Academy, and thus they are expected to reach the entire scientific community interested in the chemistry and metabolism of lipoproteins and in lipoprotein-related disorders.